Caro Mio
by Hahren Cassandra
Summary: The story of Leonardo and Ezio's relationship through the years. Starts as friendship, eventual Ezio/Leo. Ratings are subject to change. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Flight of the Eaglet

1476 – Firenze

Little moments can change the course of our destinies. One day a man can be set upon a throne or soaring towards the sun, only to be cast down the next. This was the fate of the Auditore family. Successful bankers and servants of Firenze for generations villainized and disgraced by their ancestral enemies the Knights Templar. By all accounts it should have ended that day, but sometimes destiny takes over and hands out the tools for survival. The wounded eaglet would live to fight another day.

Leonardo had always considered himself a patient man, but waiting for his friend's safe return he found his normally limitless patience spread thin. He'd snapped twice at his assistant Innocento for small mistakes in the workshop, causing the others to tread a wide berth around the Maestro. He paced in tight circles around the workshop, wringing his hands and muttering all the while. In the distance was the sound of church bells alerting the citizens to a murderer on the loose. Most likely Ezio, Leonardo reasoned, it means he was successful and that he is well.

Barely ten minutes later there was a fierce knocking at his door and someone shouting his name. Almost flinging the door of its hinges Leonardo opened the door to the site of a bloody Ezio. Ushering him in, Leonardo poked his head to see if there were guards about. Satisfied that there were none he locked the door behind them.

"It is done, Uberto is dead."

"You have avenged your father and brothers then? What will you do now amico mio, you might be able to go to il Magnifico and have him pardon your family and return to your normal life." Ezio shook his head and sat down in one of the seats that near Leonardo's work table.

"I'm afraid this goes beyond just Uberto. My father and brothers were just pawns in an elaborate chess game. There's little Lorenzo could do for us." Concerned and confused Leonardo started his pacing again, but this time out of agitation rather than impatience.

"So what will you do?"

"I have an Uncle Mario in Monteriggioni. I will take my mother and sister there for safety, after that I do not know. Leave for Spain or France maybe. And what of you Leonardo, are you still safe here?"

"I have patronage of the Medici. As long as Lorenzo is in power I will be fine." Ezio nodded and rose from the chair.

"Bene, I must return to Paola's and collect Mamma and Claudia. Safety and Peace, Leonardo." Embracing his new friend, Ezio felt somewhat reluctant to let go. He'd lost his father, his mentor, and his brother Federico, his best friend, he was not quite ready to let go of someone who had the qualities of both.

"And you as well. I hope we meet again in better times." It would be another two years before the two men would see each other again.

Trans.

Bene- Good

Amico mio- my friend

Il Magnifico- The magnificent (Lorenzo de' Medici)


	2. Chapter 2 Come stai?

Disclaimers: Characters of Ezio and Ubisoft verision of Leonardo belong to Ubisoft and their respective selves. I own nothing, but if I did, it would be these two! Please read and review, criticism or kindness welcome! Arrivederci.

Chapter 2. Come Stai?

1477 - Letters

Leonardo,

We arrived safely in Monteriggioni and Zio Mario has taken us in. He has insisted I start training with his mercenaries so that I might better protect Madre and Claudia when we take the road again.

I hear some of your work has been admired by il Moro, I extend my sincerest congratulations and those of my mother who has yet to fully recover. Seems she was right, you are indeed making quite the name for yourself.

Take care amico.

E

Ezio,

I am relieved to hear you've found safety and solace in your uncle's home, and pray for your mother's recovery.

You are too kind in your compliments, il Moro likes many artists and I am but one of many vying for the attentions of wealthy patrons. Still, I've come quite farther than the bastard son of a peasant is ever supposed to come. How is your sister? How has she adjusted to life in the country?

Your friend,

Leonardo

Leonardo,

I am not being complimentary at all, but truthful. Someday when we are all dead and gone and our bones reduced to dust, your work and name will carry on. Just make sure you don't get to distracted until then, you might forget to finish your painting, imagine what your patrons would think.

As for Claudia, she finds the country peaceful, of a bit dull. But now she considers taking the vows of a nun! Can you imagine what a waste of her beauty being wasted in such a way? Dio! Perhaps I can persuade you to come here and change her mind? Surely a man such as yourself wouldn't mind a fiery little woman like my Claudia? A good match no?

Till our next correspondence

E 

Ezio,

As flattered as I am, let us say that your sister is not my type. Or any woman for that matter. Let us say I am married to my work and it is a most jealous and possessive mistress. It would seem anymore the same applies to you, not that this is a bad thing. Quite contrary I think, work gives us purpose in life even if I suppose that means taking the lives of others for the greater good.

Lord Lorenzo is struggling to keep the Pazzi in line, I fear they might act against him given the chance. There's whispers on the street of someone called the Spaniard, who is this man Ezio, an enemy of yours? I hear he is powerful and gives support to the dolphin. Should I be worried Ezio? I hope for your continued well-being.

Your friend,

Leonardo

Leonardo,

Thank you for the information. Yes, I am aware of this man they call the Spaniard. His name is Rodrigo Cardinal Borgia and he is a most dangerous man. It is he who is the cause of all my family's misery. Keep as far away from this man as possible lest he come after you as well.

What of Vieri, or Francesco or Jacopo? What can you tell me of them? Zio's spies have been trying to gather information on them, but it has been hard and little fruit has come of their labors. Anything is appreciated.

I miss my home in Florence, has Lorenzo done anything to save it or have the Pazzi taken that as well? I would be most unhappy if this is the case.

Your friend,

E

Leonardo,

It has been a month since I last wrote you and you have not responded, please let me know you are well. Please, I can not bear to that thought of losing you my brother.

Your friend,

E

Ezio,

Sorry for the lapse in our correspondence, I was accompanying my old master to Milan to present a gift to il Moro. I hope my absence didn't give too much concern.

As to your question, it seems the Pazzi are massing up their private forces and recruiting from the city guard. What do you make of this? Should we worry about an imminent attack on the Medici? Vieri has been terrorizing the populace with his band of followers. Supporters of the Medici are openly attacked by Vieri and there are rumors of some even being killed. Lorenzo does what he can, but his forces are stretched thin over the city. My assistant Innocento has become so scared he refuses to leave the workshop.

Someone must do something Ezio.

Your friend,

Leonardo


	3. Chapter 3 Casa Dulce Casa

Author Note: Thank you so much for reading. I am deeply honored to have been added to so many story alerts and onto the favorite list of some kind readers. I would most especially like to thank iShiznitch for being my first reviewer. This chapter is for you darling!

I've had over 300 hits, but only two reviews, please leave one, it helps the editing process go so much faster, plus it motivates me to write faster!

1478 Firenze

Ezio slipped into the city with ease, the skills given to him by Paola allowed him to pass unnoticed in the crowds. It had been two years since he'd last seen the city of his birth, but his feet remembered the way. Setting his eyes to Eagle Vision he could see how much the city really had changed. There were guards everywhere, not a roof was free of archers, all glowing red in the darkness. The city had become a harsher place in his absence.

Slipping through the alley's and backways he made it to Leonardo's workshop. He was impressed with the way it looked. Leonardo had expanded on the small building, adding a large warehouse in the back. Knocking on the ornate wooden doors, it was opened by the young man Ezio recalled as Innocento. The youth face still had its androgynous beauty, but a few small lines had started to creep around the eyes, hinting at the boy's heavy stress.

"Can I help you Signore? "

"Yes, I must speak with your master immediately." The youth nodded and led him in.

"Maestro, there is a man here to see you" Innocento called out towards the warehouse. Leonardo himself came through the doors covered in splotches of paint. He recognized Ezio at once and walked towards him with open arms.

"Amico mio! So good to see you." Ezio returned the hug, laughing lightly as a few of the small spots transferred themselves over to his white robes. Leonardo apologized profusely and ordered his housekeeper to take and clean Ezio's cloak. The poor woman shook her head grumbling about her ever messy master, but when Ezio gave her his charming grin she smiled and went about her business with a new spring in her step.

"You've been busy Leonardo, what are you keeping back there?"

"Come, I will show you." Leading Ezio back, Leonardo locked the door behind them. It seems he too was the secretive type. "Here she is, isn't it wonderful?" Leonardo pointed to what looked like a wooden bat skeleton covered by a tightly stretched piece of skin.

"Sangue di Giuda! What is it?"

"A flying machine, well, a prototype anyway. But you didn't come this far to see my pet projects did you? How can I be of service?" Ezio held out another Codex page and laughed as he saw Leonardo's eyes light up with excitement. "Perhaps you can read this one as well?"

"Molto bene! Give it here and let's see what we can make of it." Ezio watched Leonardo clear a space on one of the workshop tables and go to work. The artist seemed to be in another world as he muttered and marked over the page. Ezio chuckled, Leonardo could be such a child sometimes, it was almost cute. "There, done. It seems that this is another design for a blade, made of a most intriguing metal, harder than steel but lighter too. I've never seen such a thing."

"Can you make it?" Leonardo stroked his beard as he pondered the request.

"I believe so, my assistant is very competent in the forge. It should take about a day or two. You are welcome to stay here until then. There's a spare room since my other assistant Angelo left to work in Venice."

"Thank for your offer, but there are a few other things I must attend to first. Do you know of the man called La Volpe?" Leonardo looked over his shoulders, as if he was making sure they weren't being watched.

"Yes, but don't mention the name out loud. I here you might be able to find him near the Mercato Vecchio." Ezio nodded and clapped Leonardo's shoulder in thanks.

"Bene, I will search there first then. I will be back sometime tonight. Safety and Peace, Leonardo." With that the assassin was out the door and once more hidden in the multitudes. Leonardo set up that forge and started work on the new blade, desperate to keep his mind occupied and off the young noble. He instead focused on the ingenious design of the killing blade, amazed that someone in the distant past had managed to create something he a modern man of science would ever even have considered. Who was this ancient man? What secrets did he still have to impart to Ezio and Leonardo?

Night fell quickly over Firenze and the blade was finished. Now with little to do, Leonardo found himself pacing again. Damn Ezio for turning him into such a worrier. It wasn't until the bells rang for nine Ezio finally returned.

"Ezio! It is good to see you unharmed. Come, the blade is finished." He helped fit the new blade onto the wrist of his friend explaining the new poison capabilities it had. Ezio was impressed and eager to test it. But he had news of a plot against Lorenzo and his brother Guiliano the next day at High Mass. Leonardo processed the information, he had been suspicious of the Pazzi for some time, especially since the death of Franceso's son Vieri, but he had not expected them to murder the Duke in public. Poisoning or assassination had always been his guess.

"Then you must make sure that they don't succeed. What a mess that would create if Lorenzo is killed. Civil war among the merchant and banking families would grip Florence all over again."

"I know amico mio, don't worry I won't let them win. I still have to punish them for the deaths of my father and brothers." Leonardo could see a fire burning in Ezio's amber eyes. He would win, there was no more doubt in his mind. Sensing Ezio's exhaustion Leonardo led him to the spare room.

"I'm sorry it's so bare, I would have put more effort into making it nice if I had known you were coming." The room was small and its only furnishing was a low cot and an empty wardrobe. At least it had a window and small balcony that made it easy for Ezio to come in and out of unnoticed. Smiling Ezio sat down on the cot and gave a small bounce to test it.

"Nonsense it's all I need, and it has a window, perfect for a climbing menace like me" laying down Ezio curled himself up and shut his eyes. He felt safe in Leonardo's workshop. He felt safe with Leonardo. Cracking open an eye he bid the artist good night and slipped off into the world of dreams.

Trans

Sangue di Guida – Christ on a bicycle


	4. Chapter 4 Buono Notte, Bello

Author note: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It makes this editing go faster. This is a note for the future, some might think I've made Leonardo seem out of character, but I'm just trying to incorporate more of the actual historical figure into the story. He likes hiding from me, but I can lure him out with promises of a naked Ezio. Anyways, Enjoy, reviews as always, very welcome, anyone who gives them gets a naked chocolate covered Ezio or Altair, your choice, though Leonardo or Malik might fight you for them. Buon giorno!

The next day

The thunder of church bells had ceased. The threat was at an end, but not without cost. Guiliano de'Medici was dead at Francesco's hand and Lorenzo himself had been wounded. After hearing about Francesco's body being tossed over the walls of the Signoria, Leonardo knew Ezio had been successful. As night fell over the city, Ezio returned to the engineer's workshop.

"Grazie Dio, you're alive" Ezio pulled back the hood and began removing his weapons.

"Si, but I'm afraid Guiliano was no so lucky. Lorenzo himself was stabbed in the neck, but he will recover in time. Jacopo and his conspirators got away" Ezio snarled the last sentence, he had been so close to finally avenging his family against the Pazzi only to have the snakes slip through his grasp yet again. "Cane rognoso, I should have gotten him too so that both he and his nephew could ride the hangman's noose" he slammed a fist against one of Leonardo's work tables almost cracking it in half.

"Easy amico mio, those who do evil deeds always pay for their crimes. I understand you are angry, but please do not take it out on my property." Ezio's face colored lightly in embarrassment, he was acting childish and Leonardo was right, the evil always received their just rewards in the end. He just wished he had delivered it a bit sooner.

"Mi displace. You are right as always, but I will find him and when I do…revenge is mine." Leonardo had a solemn look on his face. Over the last two years he'd come to care deeply for the younger man, first as a friend, then brother, and now, well he was lying to himself if he didn't admit he found the youth to be very attractive. He did wonder if this single minded quest for vengeance was at all healthy for Ezio. What would Ser Giovanni have thought? Why was Madonna Auditore letting him do this, did she even have a clue what her only remaining son was up to?

"If that is what you feel is right. Personally, I am against violence, but if there is anything I can ever do to assist you, just ask." Remembering a bottle of wine the Lorenzo had sent him the other day in thanks for a portrait of his now late brother's mistress, Leonardo rummaged through several drawers, "but before that, let's celebrate your victory."

"Ma certo!" Ezio brightened instantly at the offer of the vintage Chianti. Pouring a generous two glasses Leonardo raised his in salute.

"To you fratello Ezio, the hero of the hour."

"And to you as well amico, without your help none of this would be possible." Leonardo felt the back of his neck heat up at the compliment. Thankfully Ezio was too caught up in their toast to notice.

Several glasses and an empty bottle later, both men were starting to feel the affects of the alcohol. Their faces flushed and eyes starting to glaze over in merriment.

"And so then Claudia, being the little fireball she is, smacks the captain upside the head, sending him flying and you know what she says next…maybe its time for Zio's men to start attending church if a novizia like her can knock him out." The two men howled with laughter at the antics of Ezio's fiery sister. There was no way she could become a nun, not with that wild temper of hers.

"Oh Ezio, this is what I missed about you" Ezio hiccupped and cocked his head at the older man, "you're so full of life!" Leonardo explained, "you just..you just, uhm, what was I saying?" Ezio giggled drunkenly at his friend's confusion.

"You're drunk amico."

"No, you're drunk." Leonardo fumbled to his feet, lurching forward till he almost fell on top of Ezio, managing to catch the edge of table to steady himself. "Maybe I'm a little tipsy, I think I am going to bed now."

"Bene, I think I shall as well." The room spun as Ezio rose to his feet. Leonardo laughed as he watched the normally cat like assassin wobble from side to side, almost falling over himself. "Maybe I am a bit *hiccup* drunk as well. Help me to my room." Stumbling together and falling a few times on the treacherous stairs, the two somehow made it to the spare room. Leonardo was almost asleep on Ezio's shoulder, nuzzling the warm shoulder beneath his cheek. The assassin smelled really, really, nice. "Amico..oh you fell asleep on me." Laughing, he gingerly laid the older man down on the cot, Leonardo barely stirred. Satisfied with his work, Ezio curled up next to the artist, resting his head just over Leonardo's heart. Even through the heavy robes he could hear the steady beat of his friend's living heart. It was a lullaby to the tired assassin, one, two, three, fou…

Trans

Grazie Dio – Thannk God

Cane rognoso – Mangy cur

Ma Certo – But of course!

Fratello – brother

Novizia – novice nun (this comes from the book, not the game)

Side Story: Sangua di Guida!

Just because the image of Christ on a bicycle is so very funny. ;)

1499

"Sangua di Guida!" Lucia, Leonardo's housekeeper of twenty three years, looked up from the cradle that held Ezio's newborn son, Gambalto. "Where has that man gotten to now?"

"Ezio! Such blasphemy, be careful what you say around Gambi, or he'll start copying you." Ezio shrugged, continuing his search for his ever distracted lover. "I'm serious Ezio! By the way…he's on the roof. Make sure he doesn't break his neck."

1501

"Sangua di Guida!" Leonardo just stared the toddler in his arms. What the heck? "Sangua di Guida!" The other people in the chapel just stared at them, disapproval marring their pious brows. There was no doubt in the engineer's mind where the wild child had picked up his bad language. Like very misbehaved father like son.

"Ezio!" The assassin was no were to be seen. He had made it out of the church like a bat out of hell. Lucia sighed and placed a hand on her hip as she took the bemused boy from Leonardo.

"I told you so."

"Sangua di Guida!"


	5. Chapter 5 amico, amore, idiota

Author note: Thank you so much for your reviews, it boosts my confidence that this story isn't a complete failure. After checking my stats, I saw that I've officially have over 1000 hits, but still so few reviews. Please leave one, otherwise I don't know if you like this and might not be so inclined to update. Anyways…thanks to those who have left a review..ani-cat, Ranchdressing, L'Artista Brilliante, Sixteen clumsy and shy, Ace of Aces, HomicideDaydream, Tunazap, and epescially iShiznitch who has left the most reviews, thank you darlings!

Another note: The description of Leonardo below is based on historical accounts. And according to the book, Ezio is still in love with another person at this point, remember Christina?

1479 Firenze

It had been months since Leonardo had last seen Ezio. He'd heard the rumors concerning San Gimignano, the deaths of Fra Maffei of Volterra, Salviati, Jacopo's secretary Barconelli and most recently Bagnone. There was no doubt in his mind who had been behind the blade that had ended their miserable lives. In a way, he was just as guilty of murder as his eagle. There were nights when he dreamed of blood stains coating his hands and he would awake with the strong urge to scrub his fingers till they were rubbed raw. Then he would remember the horrors his dear one had endured because of these men and the heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

It was a late fall night when Ezio returned to the workshop. In the past year the last of his puppy fat had melted from his face making it appear sharper and more angular. The innocent almost cherubic beauty replaced by something more primal and more lethal. It still made the artist's heart flip flop and his body temperature rise uncomfortably. Thankfully, Ezio seemed as oblivious as ever to his friend's internal struggle.

"Leonardo" he said, pulling the older man into a rough hug, "so good to see you again amico." Trying to remain calm even though his heart's desire was crushing him to his chest, Leonardo returned the hug. On the wool of Ezio's heavy robes he can smell the faint metallic smell of blood mixed with the salty sting of sweat and the raw musk of Ezio's own natural smell. It smells like heaven. Then Ezio releases him and sends him crashing back into reality.

"You as well, may I offer you some wine or a cake perhaps?" He turns to call for Innocento, wondering where the youth has scampered off to this time.

"I am afraid I run short on time amico, I've just come to deliver this codex page I found among Bagnone's papers." So, it is just a business call, the artist feels himself inwardly deflate. He was stupid to hope otherwise. Yes, there was that one drunken night where he and Ezio had somehow ended up in the same bed, but it had been obviously out of comfort and fraternal feeling that Ezio had acted, not attraction.

Stupid, stupid Leonardo! The boy is obviously interested in his women, especially that flighty chit Christina. A strong sense of anger filled his normally peaceful mind, only Ezio ever causes him to become like this. There are times he would like to wring the youth's neck for this, yes, wring him and then kiss to make him understand. But he is nothing if not a master of his passions, proven by his three years of celibacy.

"Of course, take a seat, it won't take long. Are you sure that you can't at least rest the night here?" Leonardo will sleep better knowing Ezio is safely under his roof.

"That is a most generous offer Leo, but I must leave this night to meet my uncle. The very stability of the city states depends on my mission." Leonardo nods but doesn't ask him to elaborate. Ezio has his secrets just as Leonardo has his.

Watching his friend work over the ancient scroll, Ezio is amazed at the man's patience. He has tried to read it himself, but finds himself unable to sift through the cryptic language. He is most grateful that God has sent Leonardo his way, not only for his ability to read the pages, or build weaponry, but for the safety and companionship he feels every time he is back under the man's roof.

Leonardo's eyes are somewhat glazed as his mind goes to places Ezio can't even fathom. Worlds were men may fly and boats travel beyond the great sea, no wonder Leonardo often seems to be detached from the world around him, there is a better one in his head. A rather handsome head he admits to himself, though he will not say it out loud. One that rests upon strong broad shoulders, broader than Ezio's actually, that are well hidden by the man's choice of wardrobe. On further inspection, Leonardo is a rather athletic individual, what little revealed of his arms shows thick muscles on his forearms and his calves are well sculpted. In truth he has the body of a soldier, not an artist. Many of the other artists of the city are skinny, tiny things Ezio would probably injure just by knocking into them. But not Leonardo, no it seems he has the ability to match Ezio in physical strength. Such a contradiction this man, he is like one made for war and yet distains violence of any kind, he won't even eat meat knowing animals were killed for it.

"It's finished, it looks like an early prototype for your blades. Also, I noticed a pattern on the back, but decided to ignore it. Secrets, right?" Ezio notices the candle on the work table has nearly burnt down to a stub, has he been watching Leonardo for that long?

"Grazie, I will take this to my uncle at once, he is quite the collector of antiquities" Leonardo looked amused, he always knew when Ezio wasn't telling him something.

"Bene, tell your mother and sister I wish them well while you are there. Buon viaggio." The two embrace a final time and Ezio is out the door back into the cold night. He gazes at the door almost longingly, but knows he can't stay, there is much work to be done and time is of the essence. Pivoting on his heel, cape awhirl he vanishes into the darkened night, knowing he the values for which he wields his blade, honor, truth, loyalty, and love.

Side Story: Adventures in Leo-Sitting!

Come on, we all know how Leonardo is. The biggest ADD case ever, so he definitely needs someone to look after him and make sure he doesn't forget to do his work. Reintroducing his housekeeper and self appointed nanny Lucia. Enjoy.

"Lucia? Do we have any salve left?" Currently on her knees scrubbing the dirty tiles of her master's workshop and home, the maid at first didn't look up. Though there was a strange burning smell, but having lived with the eccentric artist for two years, things that went boom, bang or clang and left behind horrible odors no longer surprised her.

"Maybe, is it necessary?"

"Maybe…." Glancing up, she almost fell over the sight of a very sooty Leonardo. His clothes were tattered, skin burned in a few places, mostly arms and hands, and somehow that red cap remained untouched.

"What happened? Your clothes?! I have to make you a whole new shirt now! Maestro!"

"I just wanted to see" a small cough, "how gunpowder worked and if it was possible to improve it."

"Did you?"

"No…my hands really hurt," his voice starting to rise in pitch, "where is the salve?" Fetching some salve, Lucia could only shake her head. Only Leonardo di Ser Piero da Vinci would be so insane as to find gunpowder fun. "Sangua di Guida Lucia, hurry up!"


	6. Chapter 6 Mi dispiace Amore Mio

Author note: Thanks to all who have read, favored, and put this on the alerts, this makes editing go faster and my fingers type faster . Shout out to all my reviewers, you guys are fantastic, I love you all! Hugs from Leo and Ezio to those who have reviewed. By the way, at this point in the story, like I said in the last chapter Ezio still has feelings for Christina. In the book he is still in love with her even when he goes to Venice, just trying to put in some of the book material as well as the game. Anyways, amici, enjoy.

1480 Firenze

Jacopo is dead. All through Firenze there are festivals and parties celebrating the end of the Pazzi threat. Leonardo is a guest in the Duke Lorenzo's party. There is a lot of dancing and merriment going on around him, but he finds little reason to be joyful himself. Ezio hasn't been seen in Firenze since he brought Bagnone's codex page and despite knowing how capable the young assassin is, Leonardo can't help but be anxious.

"I recently had the pleasure of talking with an acquaintance of yours Maestro Leonardo" Leonardo almost jumps out of his skin. It is none other than the Duke himself speaking with him! He starts to bow, but the Duke holds up and hand and halts this. "Enough with the formality Maestro, come, walk with me a bit in the garden, I tire of the drunken revelry for now." He keeps a respectful step behind the Duke, this is after all, the most brilliant and powerful man in all Italia.

The Duke is unreadable, his face stoic as ever, eyes glittering sharply in the torchlight, back rigid as a rod of steel, but Leonardo is unafraid, rather drawn to austere aura Lorenzo gives off. "Your friend saved my life" Lorenzo continues, "and for that I have been most grateful. I offered him any reward he desired, but you know what he told me?"

"No Su Altezza." Lorenzo stops and glances thoughtfully over a bust of Diana, the hunter goddess. Beside her was Apollo, the normally less foul tempered of the twins, but in defense of family he turned wrathful as a storm. Two gods, two halves of a whole, how similar the divine was to the secular at times.

"He told me he could not have done it without the help of his closest friend, the one who had given him the tools of his trade." Leonardo starts to panic. Lorenzo must have figured out it was him. Lorenzo might want him killed! "And so for your efforts, I have decided to recommend you to Venice." Wait, what? Lorenzo chuckles at the puzzled expression on Leonardo's face. "You to helped to save my life and those of my wife and children. I am just as much in your debt as his."

"Altezza, this is..is..most unexpected."

"I know, and that's why I can't tell the rest of the court. If anyone asks, I have dismissed you and am looking for a new artist. Of course, I will continue patronage of your work Maestro as long our mutual friend continues to serve my cause for peace in Firenze, but it must be done in secret. Capito?"

"Ma certo Altezza, I have always wanted to see Venice."

"Then now is a good time. The Doge is a most competent leader and Venice is prospering, even if it can not possibly compete with beauty and might of our dear Firenze" the last part added with a twinkle in the Duke's eyes. "Ahh, my honored guest has finally arrived, send him in once you have had the chance to speak. Maestro" Leonardo bowed and looked around for this 'guest'.

"Buono sera amico" Ezio walks out of the shadows dressed in finery. The tunic and doublet he wears are made of costly linen, the boots so new their shine had yet to wear off, a gold chain around his neck and rings on his fingers. He is dressed like the noble he was born to be. If he were a woman, Leonardo would have been swooning. "Enjoying the party?"

"It is always good to get out of the workshop" Leonardo answers vaguely. "You've been busy, I doubt any of the court would recognize you."

"You really think so? I wasn't sure, I keep wanting to find something to cover my face." Poor Ezio had grown too used to his hood it seemed Leonardo muses.

"No, no there's no need. Besides covering your face now would attract more attention than less. Come, il Magnifico is waiting for you, best not to keep him waiting." Ezio shrugs.

"I think he can wait, besides he has a certain beautiful woman to occupy his attentions until then."

"The mistress Simonetta? Yes, she is rather lovely, I would love to paint her portrait. She has perfect cheekbones."

"And perfect breasts from what I hear." Leonardo blushes causing Ezio to laugh.

"Yes, I suppose this is also true, but some of us try to look higher than that."

"Va bene, lets go inside, Lorenzo's patience only stretches so far." Inside the palazzo Ezio is escorted to Lorenzo's office, leaving Leonardo on his again. The meeting between the two didn't last long. It would seem Ezio was right, Lorenzo was indeed eager to be distracted by his newest mistress.

"I don't know most of these people Leonardo, can you tell me who they are?"

"That" pointing to a slightly overweight middle aged man, "is one of the richest merchants from Volterra, Ignacio Saffei. The blonde next to him.."

"The sharp nosed girl?"

"No, the youth, is his lover, Sebastino Polizano, a former prostitute. Claims he's taken the boy as an apprentice." Ezio almost choked on his wine from laughter. "Over there, the very tall man with the long black beard, is a former mercenary from Barcelona, rumor has it Lorenzo wants to recruit him for his private guard. And there…"

"Christina. That's Christina!" Ezio starts to walk over, but Leonardo held onto his bicep. "Let go, what are you doing?"

"Idiota, she's married, leave her be." Leonardo instantly regrets the words when he saw the pained look deep in those warm amber orbs.

"Married, but she, but I…to whom?"

"Manfredo d'Arzenta, heir to the richest family in Luca. I'm sorry Ezio, but she married while you were gone. I hear they are a very happy couple. Let them be happy." Ezio wrenches his arm from Leonardo, but did not go after his lost sweetheart. It was too late. "Ezio, I..."

"Don't, I, I need to be alone right now." Refusing any words of comfort Ezio walks as quickly from the palazzo as his feet can take him before breaking into a full sprint and climbing to the rooftops. Leonardo watches him go with a heavy heart. He returns his attention to the young woman who had caused all the trouble. She has married and the girl still holds his assassin's heart in the palm of her hand. Holding back a snarl Leonardo decided it was high time he also took his leave before he is tempted to do anything he might regret.

Trans

Buono sera – Good Evening

Su Altezza – your highness

Capito – Understand

Idiota - Idiot

Side Story – First Loves

Ezio 1465 - Firenze

"Ezio, stop clinging to my skirts. Straighten up." Maria Auditore tugged the small boy to stand in front of her. "Say hell to Christina." The auburn haired girl was also clinging to her mother's skirts. Ezio instead stuck out his tongue, illiciting horrified shrieks from his mother and Christina's mother. "Ezio!" Christina just giggled, also sticking out her tongue. "Now look what you've done!" After much apologizing for her misbehaved son, Madonna Auditore dragged her bad boy off, but Christina hopped up to Ezio and gave him a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. Ezio burned red for hours after.

Lucia 1463 - Venezia

"So this is your little man, he looks just like his father" Lucia peeked out from the backroom she and Dora were playing in. The maid Lucrezia was holding the hand of a young boy, probably twelve years old. He was quiet and pale, what an odd creature. "Oh, Lucia, come meet Antonio." Lucia stood beside her mother and gave the older boy a small curtsy. His brown eyes suddenly glinted strangely.

"Antonio, this is Lucia" said Lucrezia, "kiss her hand." Antonio did as his mother ordered, even grinning as he did so.

"Buon giorno bella" Lucia laughed and ran back to the storeroom where her sister was, she had found the boy she wants to marry someday.

Leonardo 1457 - Vinci

He is a strange thing, a child with the eyes of a grown man. Ever since he was taken from the house of his mother and step father to live in his sire's he has been alone. His father and step mother ignore him, his grandfather is to sick to notice, and the few servants that work there give wide berth to the strange creature. He spends his days in the woods exploring all there is to see. Today he finds a bird. It is a plain common brown bird, but he can't look away. He follows the bird as it jumps from branch to branch amazed at its grace and natural beauty. Then just as it seems within his reach, it spreads its wings and flies away. Leonardo watches it float away on the wind wishing he could join it, even if only for a moment. In that instant the spark of mad passion is born.


	7. Chapter 7 Omnium Auxilio Destitutus

Author note: *sigh* not as many reviews for the last chapter…kind of depressing. Anyways, for those who did drop a review, thank you so much! Yea, this is a direct continuation of the last chapter. It was just too long to do in one post. As for what the title means – bereft of all comfort.

Enjoy my darlings! Let me know how this tickles your fancies.

Ch. 7 – Omnium Auxilio Destitutus

Two Days Later

It had been a quiet two days since Lorenzo's party, many had spent it recovering from a little too much fun. Leonardo himself had taken to sitting on his window ledge and sketching the strangely emptied streets, thinking he might catch a glance of Ezio flying over the roof tops. But there had been no sign of the devastated youth. A harsh knocking on the door to his room broke Leonardo from the dark train of thought.

"Maestro! Theres a feverish man demanding he see you, should I call the guard?" Innocento asked.

"No, lets see what he wants before we shoo him away." Hurrying to the ground level of the workshop, Leonardo saw that it was no stranger, but Ezio. He was pale and sweating, leaning his body against the door frame. "Dio Mio, Ezio, what happened?"

"Drank to much…fell in the Arno. So cold, need a blanket." Leonardo ordered Innocento to get his medical supplies and take them to his room. Ezio almost collapsed in his friend's strong arms, his legs barely staying under him. "Leo? Where are you?"

"Here amico, I'm not going anywhere."

"No, don't lie, you're going to leave me too, everyone does." All but dragging the assassin up to his bedroom, Leonardo felt his heart being torn in two by Ezio's words. No caro mio, he wanted to scream, I am not like her, I will not leave you even if you were to command me away I would try to remain at your side.

He lay Ezio down on his bed, removing the formerly nice clothes, now torn and stained. What a waste, Leonardo thought, he had looked so handsome in them. He placed cold clothes all over Ezio's body to cool him down even though the assassin begged him to stop and give him a blanket. A tonic that was prized in the East for flushing out toxins was poured down his throat. Ezio did drift of to sleep shortly after that and Leonardo covered him with a thin sheet, but also kept a cold cloth on his forehead.

"Oh amore, what have you done to yourself?" he murmured, "nearly killing yourself over a girl who barely returned your affections? That isn't love caro, I can tell you that from experience." Sighing, he pulled up a chair next to the bed and held Ezio's hand. "Poor Jacopo, I think at times he truly loved me, but other times, I can see the madness that tormented him. Don't become like him, please." For hours he watched his dear one sleep, his breathing becoming deeper and his face more colored and he knows Ezio will recover. But soon sleep overtakes him and he falls asleep still clutching the assassin's hand in his.

It is after dark when Ezio wakes. The first thing he notices is he is in an unfamiliar room. The second is that someone else is in the room. Third, the said someone is holding his hand. Raising his head, he sees by the street light that it is Leonardo. This means they must be in the workshop. He relaxes, he is safe with Leonardo.

He observes his sleeping friend. The angle in which he lies over part of the bed can't be good for him, but he seems content as he is. His usual red cap is missing, the tawny tresses spilling around Leonardo's face. The artist's full lips are slightly parted in sleep. As far as men go, Leonardo is a vision of masculine beauty. When he thinks of beauty, he thinks of Christina. He loved her, loved her to a fault. But it seems it was not reciprocated. He didn't listen to Leonardo and went to find her after the party. She was furious that he came to see her, almost calling the guards when he begged her just to speak to him. Ezio had run from her, angry and scared and confused, but most of all, lost. He knew he had spent the rest of the night in an alehouse, but the rest was a blur. He couldn't even recall how he'd made it to Leonardo's. But Leonardo has taken him in and tended his abused flesh. Not wanting Leonardo to be stiff and aching in the morning, he gently roused him.

"Leo, Leo" he said patting his shoulder with his free hand. Leonardo is slow to wake, even when he does he staid slumped over the bed.

"Ezio, are you feeling better amico?"

"In body yes" he is glad Leonardo hasn't removed his comforting hand, "I went to see her Leo, and she almost called the guards on me."

"It is good she didn't then. Imagine the mess you would have been in. The Duke would have been most unhappy." Leonardo tries to cheer him up, but Ezio still feels sad and empty, in his heart of hearts, a part of him will always love Christina, even if it is only her memory.

"You have to let her go amico. If you truly care for her, you will let her go on and love her husband." Ezio feels anger at Leonardo, the man spends half his time dreaming or staring into the sky, what does he know of love. He removed his hand from Leonardo's, and regrets it when he sees the hurt in the other's eyes.

"What do you know of love? You spend your days thinking of flying machines or how best to please a patron? What does this teach you of love, of desire?" Leonardo sits up, his back protests the sudden movement, but he ignores the pain. He may love the assassin, but he will not be snapped at in his own home. What does the assassin know anyway?

"I know plenty of love, I've spent years capturing it on canvas, but denied it myself" normally, this would have been the end of the conversation and secrets would remain secret, but not now, not tonight. "I too have loved, deeply and passionately, I even watched the one I love go mad and die. Had they instead gone onto marry another I would have been happy for them, but ahime, they choose to simply not go on living." Ezio felt shame pooling in his heart. It is easy to dismiss others and wallow in self-pity, but his words were unforgivable, Leonardo has done nothing but kindness and he lashes out in the worst possible way. Without looking up Ezio apologized.

"Mi dispace Leonardo. I didn't know." Leonardo's anger is volatile, but it is short lived. It has run its course and he harbors no ill will towards the young noble.

"I know, it was a long time ago. There's nothing to forgive, you did love her."

"Still, I said you knew nothing of love, it would seem you are far more knowledge than me."

"I've just lived a bit longer and have little more experience." The thunderclouds are gone from Leonardo's eyes and they are once more the color of the sky Ezio notices. Leonardo is once more in good humors. "I think you should get some more rest Ezio. I will be sleeping in the workshop if you need me."

"Why the workshop…oh" understanding dawning on the assassin, "no, just let me move over, see plenty of room." Leonardo raised on eyebrow.

"You are comfortable with this?"

"I trust you more than anyone. I feel safe when you are around." Warmth prickled at the back of Leonardo's neck at the compliment. He only shows his appreciation with a slight upturning of the lips.

"Va bene, a bed is much preferred to a couch or floor." Leonardo settled on the bed, suppressing a shiver of delight when his back comes in contact with Ezio's. "Buono notte Ezio."

"Buono notte anche" but Leonardo doesn't fall asleep for a long time. The feel of the other's body heat through his thin linen tunic is enough to drive him crazy with want. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the rhythm of Ezio's breathing. In, out, in, out, in….

Side Story – A Good Life We Lead

1500 – Milano

It is the quiet time of day just as the sun is setting over the buildings. Ezio often climbs the roof to watch, usually dragging Leonardo away from his work to join him. The artist gives little protest, he is always glad to indulge in this little activity.

"Would you change anything you've done in your life, amore?" Leonardo looks over at his lover of almost twenty years and the answer is quite obvious.

"Not a thing. Especially when it concerns you Ezio mio. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Sitting back to rest his head on Ezio's shoulder, Leonardo asks the same question. Ezio takes Leonardo's hand and presses a kiss the callused palm. "Not a single moment." They watch the sun set further until only the faint red glow of evening is left. At that point, Gambalto wakes up and starts crying for his family. From above, the two men can hear Lucia soothing him with her strangely maternal voice. Laughter replaces tears and crying. They are a family, Ezio reflect, a strange one, but family nonetheless.

"It is a good life we have led, caro." Leonardo says with a dreamy smile on his face.

"The best" sealed with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 Well now, how did this happen?

Note: Sorry, still working on editing the next few chapters, will have them posted within a few days or so. Till then, here were a few short drabbles that were written a while back that might have eventually become part of the main story. Enjoy, reviews desired and welcomed as always. These drabbles are dedicated to my reviewers, especially those who have constantly reviewed, thanks Shiz, Sixteen, Tuna!

Side Story – I will comfort you

1480 - Firenze

"In nomine Patris et Filius et Spiritus Sanctus Amen" Leonardo whispers, crossing himself and pressing a kiss to the feet of the idol of St. Joseph, father of Christ Jesus. In the week since his own father has left this world behind, Leonardo has found himself strangely drawn to this statue. The brow gently lined with worry and care, a hand out stretched to those that would ask for help, the man is the ideal picture of paternal love.

"It's late my son, what are you doing here?" A voice says from behind him. It is a monk in a black cowl.

"Mi dispiace padre, but I thought the doors were open at all hours."

"They are, it's almost midnight though, what are you doing here so late?"

"Praying I suppose" the monk laughs and sits down on one of the nearby pews. "You find it funny padre?"

"Not at all my son. Come" patting the space next to him, "talk with me."

"I am not in need of confession padre."

"I never said you were, can't we talk as men? The vows I have taken are only to bring me closer to God, not further from my fellows." A bit awkwardly, Leonardo sits down next to the monk. He notices something odd about the monk's ring finger, it has burn mark encompassing the entire digit. Odd. "You were praying to Joseph, patron of the betrothed, carpenters, the deceased and fathers. From the fact you aren't wearing a ring you're not engaged and the fact your hands are relatively unscarred, you aren't a carpenter either. Therefore I can conclude you have either recently lost someone or your father is ill."

"You're perceptive padre. A week ago my father left this world for the embrace of God and his angels."

"Then you are praying for his soul, what a good son you are" Leonardo plays with his hands, ignoring the monk's words. Truth be told, before his death, he hadn't seen or spoken to his father in years. The only communication had been a few letters, even those tended to be written to and from Leonardo's stepmother.

"We didn't get along. You could say we didn't share many points of view."

"Since when does anyone always agree with anyone?"

"I never came to see him either" Leonardo admitted.

"It matters not, the bond between family is one that can't be broken no matter the obstacles, fighting, anger, even death." The tower bell began to chime indicating the midnight hour. "I must go my son."

"Past your bed time padre?" From what little he could see of the monk's face Leonardo saw a strangely familiar smirk.

"Something like that. Good night Maestro Leonardo."

"Wait" Leonardo called trying to keep up with the monk's quick pace, "you know my name, but I don't know yours. What is it so that I might know who to ask for if I come by again."

"Call me…Giovanni" Leonardo stopped walking, he now knew why that smirk had been so damn familiar. A cold chill traveled up his spine as he watched the monk disappear into the shadows.

"Seems perhaps there more things in heaven and earth than aren't dreamt of in men's philosophies, even mine."

Note- Yes, you guessed it, Giovanni is Giovanni Auditore, Ezio's papa. How sweet of him to come checking in on his son's best friend. Anyways, the story behind this one is a friend and I were talking the other day about our weirdest encounters. Hers was she was walking out in a field near her college and ran into this guy in what looked like a civil war reenactment uniform. So she tries to go up and ask him what he's doing there and right when she gets close…the guy is gone. Creepy right?

Side Story – Letters to no one

1479 - Firenze

"Boun giorno Lucia" Ezio said as he helped himself to slice of freshly made bread, "what are you doing?"

"Writing a letter."

"To whom?" Ezio asked, giving into his curiosity as usual.

"No one" she turned her back to Ezio and continued writing. Minutes passed with only the sound of a quill scratching over parchment. "Ezio, I know you're still there."

"Tell me" Ezio whined, "I must know!" Ezio reached around her trying to snatch it from her hands on to be tripped by her foot. "Come back! Lucia!" The two young people ran through the workshop and out into the courtyard like children in a game of chase. At last, he had her cornered against a wall. "Give it here cara and we can end this peacefully." Lucia briefly held out the letter only to rip it to shreds.

"I guess you'll never know now idiota." Ezio groaned, but in all it is no big lose, he did have fun quite literally chasing a girl.

"You win this round" he said playfully, "but next time your secrets are mine". The assassin saunters off, most likely to go pester Leonardo instead. Lucia picks up the torn pieces of paper, 'Dear Antonio' 'I miss you' 'I love you'. It was never going to be sent anyway.

Note – How the heck does she keep popping up? I only meant for her to mentioned once or twice in passing, but she keeps coming back. Bonus points to anyone who can guess who Antonio is. By the way, Lucia is passed on a friend on mine in real life. She'll kill me if she ever finds out.

Side Story – Little Stray

1474 – Venezia

He walks the ancient streets that have changed little since the time of Dante deep in contemplation. Antonio has just returned from Forli where he bid the woman he loved good bye for the last time. He can still feel the coldness of her skin against his fingers and when he closes his eyes, her bloodless face. He tries to lose himself in wine and women, but it does nothing to help. His dark thoughts are suddenly interrupted by someone bumping into him.

"Scuse" a high pitched young voice calls as it dashes away. His coin purse is now lighter. The little sneak try to steal from him? How…ironic. Antonio spies the boy running ahead of him and quickly catches up.

"Now, return what you have stolen" Antonio orders, holding out his hand. But he stops, the thief is no boy, but a young girl. She looks up at him, a scrawny scrap of girl with dark hair, but it is the eyes that capture him. Wise, large eyes that pierce through the flesh, they are his beloved's eyes put into the face of a child. "What is your name child?"

"I'm not telling you! You'll just have the guards take me away!"

"Why would one thief" he says with a smile, "turn in another." Her eyes widen as he puts a few coins in her hands. "Come to the San Marco district tomorrow morning, ask for Antonio."

"Si! Are you going to teach me?"

"Why not? You were able to sneak up on me, a feat not easily done. Now go find some food and clothes." The girl, Rosa, thanks him and disappears down an alley. Antonio feels lighter than he has in days. Though she is not with him, he can easily imagine what his beloved would say, another stray Antonio, why am I not surprised?

He is Antonio de Magianis, head of the guild of professional thieves. Venezia is his oyster, what pearl may be obtained this day?

Side Story – Dreams of Venice

2012 – Assassin Hideout

"Holy Shit!" Desmond bolted upright.

"What's the problem now Miles? Get a leg cramp?" Desmond snarled at the snarky historian. Rebecca and Lucy tried to calm him down, but Desmond would have none of it.

"Rebecca, did you just see the last memory!"

"Yeah, ….why?" Rebecca fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable under Desmond's glare. "I couldn't fast forward through it, the sequence was to ingrained into the memory stream."

"But all the other times….why not this one?"

"What the fuck are you two babbling about? Out with it before I through you into a bloody wall." Desmond was blushing now.

"I…uh….just kinda saw Ezio screwing with Leonardo da Vinci" Shaun also blushed.

"Well, it is now known the da Vinci was in fact homosexual. Is that all Miles, we still have work to be done, you know you lying on your back all day and such" deciding to mess one last time with Desmond before the novice went back under he asked, "just one question, who was on top?"

Meanwhile, buried in five hundred years of dreams and memories, Ezio and Leonardo were making love beneath the Venetian stars without a care in the world. For that brief hour, the universe dwindled down to each other. Religion became worship of sculpted muscle and soft skin, science exacting pleasured moans from the others lips, math and music the rhythm of hearts and bodies as one. For a time everything was perfect in this Venetian dream.


	9. Chapter 9 Requiescat in Pace

Author Note: Wow, done! But its so looong! To answer a question posted earlier, the Antonio Lucia was referring to is Antonio de Magianis, their story will be told in more detail later or in another story. As always, reviews make my day and put a smile on my face and encourage me to update. Hugs from Leo is you leave a review! Warning: Ezio might try to kill you for touching what is his. Oh, I suggested music from the AC soundtrack to go with the chapter!

Historical Note: Salai or Gian Giacomo Caprotti was the apprentice of Leonardo da Vinci from the time he was around 9 or 10. He seems to have been quite the trouble maker, so I hope I captured some of the essence of this little bad boy.

1480 Firenze

Music – Darkness falls over Florence/Ezio's Family

Ezio collected his payment for another successful assassination. It was another former Pazzi sympathizer, the second one this month. He'd been forced to wait hours for his target to exit a bordello, under Lorenzo's orders not to cause a hysteria. Still flushed from recent backroom rendezvous the corrupt politician had gone to God with a grin on his face.

Night was descending on Firenze, so Ezio decided it was time to head back to his current home, Leonardo's workshop. He climbed a ladder up to the roof tops, the guards ignored him now that he wore the seal of the Medici on his cape. Running and jumping from roof to roof he made it to the workshop just as the last red light of twilight faded. Using one of the open windows on the second floor he silently entered the workshop.

"Ser Ezio" the housekeeper greeted him as he descended the stairs to the main floor, "dinner will soon be ready. Will you fetch my grullo master. He is dreaming with his head in the clouds. If he refuses to eat again, tell him I'll knock him over the head with a spoon." No mere threat, Lucia, Leonardo's housekeeper of four years took her duties very seriously and had already done said knocking multiple times.

"No need, and am I to be so insulted in my own home? You really think me so empty headed?" Leonardo said as he wiped away a few stray bits of paint that had found their way onto his face.

"I never said empty headed, if you were my spoons would surely have left their impression on your soft skull by now."

"Such cruelty Lucia, why is it I put up with you?"

"Because I am the only woman in all of Italia willing to clean your floors, cook your food, wash your clothes and keep your secrets. The same applies to our ever present guest, not that I mind such a pretty face." Ezio smiled, some form of this argument took place almost every night. It was an almost familial relationship between the two. Lucia was indeed only two years older than Ezio, and when she was certain he was not listening, she always spoke of Leonardo like an older brother. One who could barely remember to eat or clean his work area, but a brother none the less. Ezio was pretty sure that Leonardo was aware of this, but the blond was unlikely to say so. "Now, sit, all of you! Where is that useless student of yours? I swear, taking Salai in was the worst idea you ever had."

"Worse than trying to cook that stew?" Asked Ezio. Leonardo narrowed his eyes at the assassin. He was one of the most brilliant men in Italia, but in the kitchen he was more likely to poison than please.

"Yes, I swear the way that child goes through his wages. We shall all go broke. First my master, then me, and soon Ezio if he ever loans the brat a florin."

"Gian is young yet, he'll learn" Lucia snorted as she set out the vegetable and pasta dish she had prepared for that evening, but didn't comment. "It smells wonderful Lucia" Leonardo said to pacify his spirited employee.

"Indeed, I only wish the cook back in Monteriggioni was as talented." She blushed slightly, but waved his flattery off.

"Enough, lets eat." The meal passed in relative calm until Leonardo's current pupil, Gian, dubbed Salai by Lucia, sauntered in. "And where have you been little bastardo?"

"Hold your tongue putana. Put yourself to some use and give me a plate."

"I don't have to take that from a little thief like you." The dark haired youth's face reddened at the accusation. "You show me some respect or I start talking." Salai grumbled and took a seat.

"I don't see why you put up with her Maestro, she's such a harpy."

"You will show her respect Gian, or I will be forced to write to your father again, telling him how you've been insulting my help. He won't be pleased if he has to hear from me again." The boy was quiet then, Ezio was relieved. Truth be told, he hated the little stronzo. He was loud, obnoxious, and constantly putting down others for their station. Lucia for her peasant status, Ezio for his family's public disgrace, and behind his back, Leonardo's illegitimate beginnings. He hoped that soon Leonardo would tire of this and send him away for good.

For now, it was just another night with his family.

Next Day

Music – Sanctuary

Ezio had spent most of the morning in the market gathering information from Lorenzo's underground connections and it was now late afternoon. He was tired and wanted to go back to the place he currently called home. On the way he picked up several new fruits for Leonardo, remembering how much his friend loved sweet things.

Outside the workshop he saw Salai sitting on the doorstep. How strange.

"Buon giorno Salai. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Don't make me go back in there" Salai cried, clutching the edge of Ezio's robe, his voice high pitched and panicky. "He's gone insane! He almost hit me with a block of marble!"

"What? Who almost hit you? Innocento?"

"No, Maestro! He's gone crazy, call a priest, he's been possessed!" Leonardo had almost hurt his pupil? That was not like him at all. Yes, Salai may be the bane of his existence but he would never strike out at him. Something was terribly wrong.

"Stay here" Ezio ordered, entering the more than usual messy workshop. Furniture was throw in disarray, new canvases smashed in, painting and sculpting supplies dashed to pieces on the ground, it looked like a wind storm had rushed through here. "Leonardo? Lucia? Innocento" No one answered. Venturing further into the workshop, in the back where all Leonardo's most private ideas were constructed, he almost had his face smashed in by a flying vase. "Leonardo! What the hell!"

"Fottiti! Leave me alone assassino bastardo!" The artist's face was flushed red, his hat gone, and tunic torn down the middle.

"No!" Ducking to avoid a wine bottle, "What is going on? This isn't like you at all." A heavy piece of wood was thrown his way followed by another long string of cursing. "Peace amico, please. What have I done?"

"ITS. NOT. YOU!!!" Leonardo howled, falling to his knees, his rage spent and exhausted. Seeing his dearest friend crashing down, Ezio hurried to his side, kneeling down so they were eye to eye.

"What is it? Tell me so I can help."

"On the table. Read it." Ezio saw the letter, strangely untouched in Leonardo's madness and read it as instructed. Leonardo's father was dead. He had left everything to Leonardo's cousin. Leonardo received nothing, no money, no land, not even a farewell.

"Oh, amico, I'm so sorry. My condolences on your father." Leonardo shook his head.

"I hated the stronzo. I am not sad he is gone. Just that even at his death he refuses to acknowledge I exist. The bastardo!" Anger laces his tone, but he doesn't continue his rampage. Ezio is unsure how to console his friend. When his own father had died, he had been devastated, but he had loved his father and his father had loved him. Seems it had been quite different for Leonardo and his father. Cautiously, still fearing another potentially violent outburst, Ezio pulled Leonardo into his arms. The older didn't fight him, accepting the physical comfort being offered. "He's gone." Leonardo whispered, his voice cracking and sobs started wracking his body. Perhaps the artist did not hate his father as he had claimed. Maybe, deep down, all he had wanted was approval.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry amico" Ezio said as he rubbed soothing circles on Leonardo's back. "So sorry."

Later, the workshop restored to its normal messy order with help from a still scared Salai and relieved Lucia, Leonardo allowed Ezio to lead him up the stairs and guide him to bed. Ezio had insisted on staying with him since his friend still seemed so unsettled, even crawling under the covers with him.

"I am much better, you don't need to do this Ezio."

"Indulge me. Move over, your feet are cold." Leonardo snorted at this, "Ayy! Your toes are like ice. Stop poking me!" Ezio squirmed as his friend took delight in torturing him with his unnaturally chilly appendages.

"You face down traitors and heavily armed guards and yet you can't stand my feet" laughed Leonardo, "I must remember this next time you break my inventions."

"One time! And it wasn't my fault, the guard as wielding an axe." Ezio recalled the horror on Leonardo's face as he had handed the engineer the broken blade, one would think from the annoyance it brought Leonardo that Ezio had done it on purpose. Salai, the little bastardo, had taken great joy from his master's irritation at Ezio. For once, he was not the thorn in Leonardo's side.

"So you say" a smile at last graced his weary face. He was himself once more, dreamy, detached, eccentric, but Ezio would have him no other way. Who else would honestly tolerate his nonsense? "Grazie for everything."

"Leo.."soft snores sounded in Ezio's ears. Leonardo had already fallen asleep. Sighing, Ezio wrapped an arm around his chest, "Buono notte, tesoro mio."

Oh god, Leonardo has such a dirty mouth when he's pissed. I feel bad just translating this.

Trans

Grullo – silly

Salai- little Satan

Putana – whore

Bastardo – bastard

Assassino – Assassin

Fottiti – Fuck you

Buono notte, Tesoro mio – good night my treasure

Side Story – Ciao Amore Mio (Goodbye my love)

1476 - Firenze

Music – Leonardo's Inventions Pt 1

She sells the horse that carried her all the way from Forli to Firenze for a few florins. Barely enough to buy herself a meal or a room for the night. Going through the papers the sisters have provided for her she memorizes the information. Her name is Lucia Donati of Romagna. The girl she used to be Lucia Conte, died of plague and a broken heart.

She goes from house to house asking for work, most just laugh in her face. She's a country girl from the wetlands, what does she know of the city? It's almost dark when she knocks on the last door.

"Just a moment!" 'BOOM' . Jumping back from the doorway, she considers leaving. "Yes, hello, how may I be of service?" The asker is a young man in his early twenties, handsome even if he is currently covered in paint and soot.

"I…I am looking for work."

"Really? Actually, I am in need of a hand around the workshop. Come in," the strange young man opened the door beckoning her to enter.

"Oh my" she said taking in the full mess that was Leonardo's home.

"Yes, I apologize, you could say that organization is not my strong point. But if you are able to do something about this place, I will be most grateful."

"Well" removing the shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders, "no time like the present then Maestro…"

"Leonardo di Ser Piero da Vinci at your service signorina, I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Donati, Lucia Donati of Romangna." Leonardo smiled, he knew she was lying. There was a harshness to her accent that was foreign to citizens of the Romagna area, but deiced to let her keep her secrets. After all, he was keeping his own. Not even a month ago his lover Jacopo left this world and Leonardo had been unable to mourn him properly. Who was he to pry.

"Well Lucia Donati, a pleasure to meet you."


	10. Chapter 10 Capito Ezio?

Mio Dio this chapter is short. More would have been added, but I just don't have the time right now. Anyways, many thanks to my reviewers, you guys are absolutely amazing. Oh and quick poll, anyone have a favorite character in this story so far or one they would like to see more of?

1480 Firenze – Weeks later

"Lucia! Lucia" Ezio called finding her kneading dough in the kitchen, "have you seen Leonardo?" Ezio had been in Monterrigioni for the last week meeting with his uncle and was most eager to return to Firenze and Leonardo. Though the artist had kept insisting he was fine when Ezio had left, the assassin had still wondered about the well being of his friend and sweetheart. Not that he expressed concerns as anything more than a devoted friend. As brave and brash as Ezio is, he isn't ready to have his heart dashed to pieces.

"What am I? His keeper?" She said wiping a spot of flour from her face on her soiled apron. "He went to Vinci for a few days to take care of some business. I thought he would have told you of all people." Ezio felt a bit hurt that Leonardo had not.

"Must have slipped his mind" trying to wave it of, Ezio started rummaging through the pantry for any extra food that might be lying around. Lucia watched this with a bit of amusement, the sad puppy look in the assassin's eyes has told her everything. The silly boy has finally seen what he wants, now he just has to admit it.

"Yes, well as slippery as his mind is, I thought he would have mentioned it. Even that little stronzo Salai knows. But maybe it's a good thing you're here, you'll keep me from killing him before Maestro returns." Ezio chuckled as he found some cheese and an apple, taking a seat to watch Lucia work her magic in the kitchen. "Ser Ezio, may I speak plainly?"

"Don't you always?"

"No jokes Ezio, what I tell you is serious business." Her tone lost its normal sarcastic edge, clean and diplomatic. He instinctively straightened up at that. "My Maestro is very dear to me, not just as my employer, but as a friend as well. I love him with all my heart and would rather myself die before harm comes to him. Take care of him, please"

"I promise" Ezio said, confused over her words, thinking she might have found out his little secret heart ache, "I already love him more than myself. Is everything alright?" She gave him a sad smile. He is not quite ready yet for what she is asking of him, but at least he is making the effort to be understanding. He isn't ready for that particular leap of faith just yet.

And maybe, someday she can tell him everything as well. How she has come to learn that sometimes it is only in our most broken of states we truly see what is most important to us. Sometimes, saying good bye opens the door to a new life. But today is not that day.

"Everything is alright Ezio. Someday, you will understand why I am asking this of you. For now, you are being a nuisance. Get out of my kitchen, go for a walk, take the little bastardo with you."

Side Story – For now, Forever

Because some things do last for all time.

1499

"I will come back Leo, promesso" Ezio presses a desperate kiss to his lover's lips, praying for all he is worth that this will not be the last.

"I know, you always do" Leonardo whispers, trying to remain calm for Ezio's sake even though inside he is ready to break down and cry. Why must this burden be so heavy on Ezio, why couldn't Rodrigo just do as old men do and die on his own. Why must Ezio be the blade?

"For now, and forever"

2012

Evan is visiting his uncle in Venice so he can start learning about the family shipping business. He has been given the day to explore the vast floating wonder and has gotten lost. He has somehow ended up in the San Paolo district as opposed to the Castello that he was trying to find. Frustrated he sits down one of the many docks and takes out a crudely drawn map his uncle has made him. Annoyed that it makes no sense no matter what angle or direction its turned he crumples it up and tosses it into the water.

"You look lost" a heavily accented voice says behind him, looking around him, Evan sees a tall blond guy with a sketch pad tucked under his arm.

"How did you know?"

"I noticed your….map. Where are you trying to go?" Evan shrugs. "Nowhere? That's fine, would you like a tour of the city?"

"Sure, why not" rising to his feet, "I'm Evan by the way."

"David. Come, I'll show you where they celebrate Carnivale."

"So, you an artist or something?" asked Evan, pointing to the sketch pad.

"I've always wanted to be one, I'm still learning" he showed a few of the drawings he has finished, mostly random people and birds, "after all, art allows us to see what has been, what may be and what could be."

"For now and forever" Evan says, not knowing why he has chosen those words. David looks at him strangely, as if remembering something he had long forgotten.

"Indeed, for now and forever"


	11. Chapter 11 Stai bene? Spero di si

Author note: Sorry it took so long to update…been really really sick with the flu. But I'm back! So, I hope you guys don't mind the delay. Please review, it makes the world go round and my flu go away faster *hack, sneeze

1481 – Ravenna Road

Ezio grumbled miserably as it started to rain. Just like Leonardo to forget to mention he was leaving for Venice. Thank God for Lucia, if she hadn't pointed him in the right way he would have been running all over Italy searching for the space case genius. Of all the people he could have fallen for, it had to be the dreamer. The pretty dreamer with golden hair and eyes like the sky and…. Breaking Ezio from his own day dreams

"Wonderful, the one time I agree to ride with you, it rains" breaking Ezio from his own day dreams, Lucia pulled her shawl over her head. "And to make it better, your horse has lost his shoe. Stupid animal." The horse bared its teeth at the remark, but Lucia only swatted at the poor beast of burden. "Of all the times for my master to have his head in the clouds. I can't believe he forgot me! Me! And took the little bastardo instead. I swear when I get my hands on him."

"Done, here, let me give you.."too late she was already back in the saddle. However did such a tiny woman ever learn to climb like that? "Never mind." Continuing back on the road, it began to clear a little, putting both back into a good mood. "So, in Venezia any chance of a husband for you?"

"Any chance of a wife for you? Or have you seen what you really want?" A hot blush colored Ezio's face, he knew of whom she spoke. "Silence, I see. Very well then."

"You know my feelings Lucia, don't mock them."

"I wasn't mocking Ezio, remember what I have asked you before. Please don't treat this like one of your flings or contracts. Otherwise" looking back at the assassin over her shoulder, "I will make sure you regret it. I may not be strong of arm, but I have steel in my spine."

"Quite the iron rod if I do say so myself" Ezio said as he teasingly ran a finger down her sensitive side, "too bad you lack iron flanks too back it up." Lucia squirmed under his touch, biting her lip to keep from shrieking with laughter.

"I'm….going…to…kill..you!"

"Bella, I'm hurt, I thought you loved me? Hey, look, there they are!" Ahead, beside an empty hunting shack was Leonardo's wagon. The four horses that were supposed to be pulling the monstrosity were grazing under little Salai's hawk like eyes. Ezio hoped Leonardo's humanitarian side would not decide to rear its head and force him to pull the wagon instead of the beasts. "Leonardo, what's going on?" A disheveled blonde popped up from the other side of the wagon, his face flushed from exertion.

"Oh, Ezio! Glad you made it! And fortunate too, here give me a hand." Using his body as a lever, Ezio pushed up the wagon and Leonardo attached a new wheel. "Grazie, would you believe it, the wheel just snapped in half, poor Gian went flying over the horses."

"To bad the porco demonio didn't hit his head. It would have fixed that attitude of his."

"Stronzo." Barked Salai as he helped Lucia reharness the horses.

"Enough, we should get moving, the outriders will get too far ahead if we don't." Lucia remounted Ezio's horse, but had Salai sit in front of her.

"I will take this one awhile, we will ride ahead and tell them you are coming." Salai scowled up at her, but for once held his serrated tongue. A mischievous glint shone in her eye as she gave a discreet wink at Ezio, cheeky wench. Giving the bay gelding a kick in the flanks they were off and making quick haste to the armed men ahead.

"Well, shall we attempt to catch them?" Leonardo quipped climbing back up to the driver's seat.

"Move over, I know these mountains, let me drive a bit." Leonardo moved over without question, never knowing that it was an outright lie. Ezio had never seen the Apennines this close before and certainly never driven the Ravenna road. But if he wasn't completely focused on a task, Leonardo was more inclined to speak. When passed the reins, Ezio felt a tiny shock pass through their touch, they really, really needed to talk.

Coaxing the refreshed horses into a quick trot, Ezio sat further back, attempting to somehow squeeze closer without alarming Leonardo, noticed the flying bat contraption strapped into the back of the wagon. "Sangue di Guida! You brought that thing with you?"

"Why not? I plan to continue working on it."

"You are some kind of sorcerer, Leo" The two men laughed at this, Ezio preening inwardly, it was few people who could honestly make his dear one genuinely happy. Even if he did spend half his time in the clouds, he was always thinking, calculating, but as far as his mind went he was constrained by the time he lived in. So many wonderful things in his mind he would never be able to put anywhere except on paper. It was both a blessing and exquisite torture. They had not gone far when Ezio decided it was time to have a heart to heart with Leonardo. He needed to get the heavy weight of this one secret of his chest. But how to broach the subject? Oh, Leonardo, I wanted to tell you something, I'm madly, insanely, possibly possessively head over heels for you…kiss me. No. Figuring it was better to just act on instinct on this occasion, the assassin cleared his throat, interrupting Leonardo from the sketch he was working on. "Leo I…" an arrow whizzed between the two men, hitting on the horses in the rear. "Shit!" Ezio looked behind them, Borgia men with crossbows and swords on horseback! They were swiftly catching up with the lumbering wagon. "Leo, get in the wagon!"

"Ezio…"

"No time, please just do as I say." The painter nodded and crawled inside the wagon with the flying machine. Once he was secured inside Ezio whipped the spooked horses into a gallop. The mercenaries were still hot on their trail as Ezio urged the horses on. A few got close and managed to climb onto the wagon.

"Ezio! Look out, dagger!" Ezio shifted to the side to avoid a dagger to his back, using his own to cut the Achilles tendon of his would be killer. The man went flying into a rock wall, his head smashed in. "Another! Another!" Ezio used his poison hidden blade to dispatch him, the man dead before he had fallen. "Look, the bridge, its one fire! Stop you idiota!"

"We can make it, hold on!" The bridge was turning to ash beneath the horses hooves, Ezio held his breath as the horses jumped and seemed to hang there for a short eternity before safely landing on the other side. The Borgia riders who had pursued them were not so lucky. "See! I told you!" Poking his head out, Leonardo only glared, the assassin was lucky he had not damaged the flying machine otherwise Leonardo might have been tempted to break his vow of pacifism. "Damn it, there's more. Quick, get up here and take the reins."

"What are you doing? You're not going to fight all of them are you?" Yes, thought Ezio, if it would keep what I hold most precious safe. "Ezio, please, come with me." Ezio jumped from the wagon and gave one of the horses a stinging smack on the hindquarters. The horses ignored the pull of the reins and galloped on. Leonardo could only watch as the assassin was encircled by ten armed men. Ezio was fighting valiantly, but he was terribly outnumbered, how could the assassin have any hope of winning. For the first time in his life, Leonardo wanted to break his vow to never take the life of another living being if it meant saving that which was most important.

Ezio ducked as sword as swung at his head, rolling to get away. He held up his sword as a shield against the wall of iron that was being driven at him by the Borgia mercenaries. He had managed to kill half of them, but five still remained and he was starting to tire. Suddenly, one of the men stiffened and fell over. The others were so confused it gave Ezio a chance to recover and strike out another blow. He drove his sword into the vulnerable underarm of one man, killing him instantly. Taking a moment to look at the one he had not killed he saw a small wound at the back of the neck. The spinal cord had been severed with to much efficiency to be anyone other than…

"Leo" the normally peaceful artist was currently defending himself from one of the mercenaries with a long dagger normally tucked away in his boot. For someone who was not a fighter, he was doing a remarkably good job. He would have to ask Leonardo about this later. With one of the men distracted that left two men for Ezio. The next went down from a blade to the jugular, the last one was tricky. He was talented with the sword, perhaps the leader of this band of mercenaries. His arm strength matched Ezio's blow for blow. Block and parry and strike and dodge they went back and forth neither able to make a dent in the other's defense. Then the worst possible outcome happened, Ezio's blade snapped from a particularly strong blow. With only his hidden blades left as weapons, Ezio held up his arms to protect his vulnerable abdomen. The man rained down blows on his arms until one cut across the arm slicing through flesh and tendon down to the bone. Now unable to stop the captain Ezio could only dodge. The captain laughed, he had an easy target now, he might have some fun with this one before he killed him. The fun didn't last long as a sword was run through his back and passed through his lungs.

"Ezio! Your arm"

"My arm? Your eye!" Indeed the engineer now sported a nasty bruise on his left eye.

"It's nothing, really, please let me bind up your arm." The artist tore the edge of his chemise making a binding and a makeshift sling. "There we are, everything is alright now." It seemed the artist was saying it more to himself than Ezio. He had broken his vow to never harm another living creature, but had saved the most precious thing in his life in doing so. Still, he had killed three men. Their blood was on his hands.

"Leo? Amico?" the artist was shaking a bit and looking too pale for Ezio's liking, "are you ok?"

"I killed a man. I've never even killed an animal before." He grasped the assassin's shoulder as an anchor. "What have I done?"

"Easy amico, easy" Ezio soothed the older man, pulling the artist into his arms, embracing him tightly, "you didn't do anything wrong. You saved my life."

"Yes" the artist whispered, reveling in the closeness between them. Steel, sweat, the coppery smell of blood and masculine musk, the smell of Ezio calmed and grounded him. Everything was alright. "Bene, we should leave before more come."

"Si" the assassin reluctantly released him and gathered up his fallen sword pieces hoping to find a functional forge once they reached Forli. Leonardo helped Ezio climb up the wagon, but kept the reins this time, he wanted the assassin to rest. As the wagon rolled further down the road, Ezio did begin to drift off into the world of dreams, thanking God that the light in Leonardo's eyes that he admired so much had not been extinguished by death or killing. He had managed not to drag his beloved down to his level.

Leonardo smiled as the assassin fell asleep, resting his head on the painter's broad shoulder. Taking advantage of the assassin's unconscious state he pulled back Ezio's hood and placed a kiss on the dark tresses, "ti amo, caro mio."


	12. Chapter 12 Ti amo, caro mio

Author Note – Well, here it is, sorry it took so long to put up, as said in previous chapter, been sick for a while. Had to up the rating for certain content. If you are underage, don't read. Alright then, on a further note this story will be ending soon, only another chapter or two. Ezio and Leonardo's time in Venezia will be covered in another story that is currently in the works. Also, working on possibly continuing the story between Antonio and my character Lucia partly because the friend she is based off has requested this and lets face it the poor guy just doesn't get enough love. Ciao!

1481 – Forli

"I don't see them, they should be here by now!" Salai said as he looked out the window from the upper room they were staying in. "They haven't gotten lost have they?"

"Calm down Salai, I'm sure they're coming, remember a wagon is much slower than a horse." Lucia tried to remain calm for the boy's sake, but she was indeed worried. It was almost sunset and there was still no sign of either Ezio or Leonardo. Surely, nothing was wrong, they were just slow. Or perhaps Ezio had finally talked with Leonardo and they were occupied in other ways. She really, really hoped that was what happened. "Put a log on the fire, it's a bit chilly."

"Fine" Lucia was stitching a pattern into her master's shirt so that he might have something especially nice to wear when he first met his new patron, the Conte de Pexaro. Her patterns had always been admired in Firenze, she hoped they could compete with the finery of the floating city. "Lucia! Lucia! I see them! I see them!" Dropping the shirt, Lucia ran down the stairs and out the main area of the inn, shocking all the proper people with her lifted skirts and flying black hair.

"Maestro! Ezio!" She called, hailing their wagon. The joy she felt at seeing them was diminished by the site of burn marks on the wagon and Ezio's arm in a sling. At least Leonardo looked unscathed aside from a bruise around the left eye. Leonardo jumped down from the wagon, expecting to embrace her only to have Lucia start prodding at his throbbing left eye. "What is this? Have you…have you been fighting? Ezio! This is all your fault isn't it. Come with me lets wash you up. Salai!" She ordered, "get someone to help you with the horses and then find a doctor to treat Ezio." Leonardo protested he was fine, but his headstrong self appointed nurse refused to let him out of her sight as she checked him for further injury, especially to the hands. Damaged hands meant no work, which further meant no income.

"I'm fine Lucia, really, just find me some cold water and cloth. Oww! Stop poking at it!" Pressing a cold compress over a flaming blue eye, Lucia pressed her master for answers, angered at the audacity of Rodrigo Borgia to go after not just Ezio, but anyone who was close to him. She ran a hand through her tangled black mane, wondering what should be done. Would they even be safe in Venice? The Medici no longer extended their powerful arm, in many ways, they were on their own. "Don't worry Lucia, everything will be fine."

"Si, if you say so Maestro. I will go fetch food and drink for you and Ezio. Scusi." Leonardo watched the young maid leave the room, thanking God for sending someone with enough patience to deal with him, but also scared what he might have indirectly gotten her caught up in. A minute later she returned with a tray holding a jug of wine, two glasses and a plate of somewhat questionable looking fruit and a flat loaf of bread. "It's all they have Maestro other than a beef steak, mi dispiace. Would you rather I prepare something?" Lucia was more attuned to Leonardo's dietary wants and needs. It had been strange for her in the beginning to cook only grains and vegetables, she would have thought such an athletically built person would have been consuming meat daily.

"No this is fine, have you and Salai had the chance to dine yet?" He asked as she poured a cup of passable wine.

"Si, but Ezio should be back soon once the doctor is finished." Taking a step back she gave her master a slight curtsy. "If you need anything, I shall be just down the hall with Salai. Buono notte Maestro. I'm glad you're alright."

"Sleep well Lucia, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"When I am with you, when is it not?"

"Good night Lucia" Leonardo huffed good naturedly. He picked at the food set on the small table in front of him. He really, really wished he had asked Lucia to make him something. It was now official, he had been spoiled by a good cook. He decided to not touch the fairly brown greens, instead tearing the loaf in half and dipping it into the wine to soften it up a bit. There was a knock at the door and Ezio entered, his arm now better bound. "Ahh, Ezio, sit, attempt to eat with me."

"Attempt? Surely you just mean eat."

"No, I mean attempt. I would suggest starting with the bread." Sitting across from the artist, Ezio scowled down at the meager fair. He, like Leonardo, had grown too used to a good cook. "I know its not much, but you should eat something, it will help your arm heal faster."

"Or poison me" commented Ezio as he poured a glass of the wine for himself. That at least was adequate. "Are you certain the innkeeper isn't a Templar?" A few hours dragged by comfortably between the two. They talked of everything and nothing, of the beauty and wonder of the floating city, the upcoming Carnivale, anything their minds could think of. No longer interested in the foul fare on their plate they had taken the blankets from the cots and set them before the fire to ward of the night chill.

Ezio sat back on his haunches to observe Leonardo lying on his stomach drawing by the firelight. The fire brought out the natural golden tones in the artist's skin and hair. It was a beautiful sight. Unable to stop himself, filled with years of longing, his hand found its way to the nape of Leonardo's neck and up into the soft locks. The artist stopped sketching, his hand still clutching the quill, but not moving a muscle scarcely believing that he wasn't dreaming. Closing his eyes, Leonardo pushed into the assassin's touch.

Seeing Leonardo reacting positively, he ran his hand back down to the nape of Leonardo's neck and under his chin, encouraging him to tilt his head. Leaning forward, he could feel the tingle of Leonardo's warm breath ghosting over his lips.

"Ezio?" Blue met amber as their faces were less than an inch apart. Taking the initiative, Ezio pressed his lips against Leonardo's. The kiss was chaste, simply the feel of warm lips pressing against each other. When the painter didn't protest Ezio ran his tongue along the other's lips and over Leonardo's teeth asking for entrance. Without hesitation the artist opened them, moaning as the younger man's tongue wrapped around his and sucked greedily. Tongues dueled for dominance as the warm caverns were explored, taste sampled and memorized. Finally with lungs burning from lack of oxygen they separated for only a moment. "Are you…" The question was swallowed up in another heated kiss that left both panting for breath. "Ez…" Ezio couldn't get enough of the painter. He was already love drunk on just kisses. And the moans his sweetheart was making was like music to his ears. Finally, Leonardo closed his mouth, preventing Ezio from once again sticking his tongue down the elder's throat.

"Leo…I…I just" the assassin's face turned red as he tried to find the appropriate words to express himself. Sadly, Ezio was never truly gifted with talking about feelings.

"You just what?" Leonardo prompted, fairly certain what Ezio was trying to say, but wanting to hear it in the assassin's own words. "Caro?" At the endearment, the fear in Ezio's heart melted away and the words found their way to the tip of his tongue.

"Ti amo, Leonardo, amico mio, fratello mio, amore mio." Each name, friend, brother, love, was delivered with a kiss to the lips.

"Ti amo, Ezio, tesoro mio." Leonardo whispered. He moaned contentedly as he was settled in the assassin's lap and wrapped his legs around the younger's slim waist. The belt at his waist was undone and tossed aside as questing hands slipped under his tunic and chemise to stroke the firm skin and muscle underneath and downwards to cup the artist's rump. A dark blush covered Leonardo's cheeks as the assassin began kneading his flesh, encouraging him to rock against him, grinding their hips together.

"Ohh amore" Ezio groaned and bucked as teeth sank down on his exposed throat and bit down sharply on his pulse point. He could feel the artist smirking against his neck, nuzzling him with the soft hairs of his beard. Carding a hand through thick golden brown hair, Ezio captured the corner of the other's lips in a sloppy kiss. Distracting the artist with kisses, he slipped a hand inside the elder's breeches, trailing a finger over the cleft before dipping in a single long finger against the ring of muscle at Leonardo's entrance. The artist squirmed at the intrusion, it wasn't painful, but it had been so long the sensation had taken on an alien feel. Realizing what his assassin wanted, he reached between their bodies and undid the laces on the front of Ezio's pants and stroked his growing arousal. The assassin moaned and involuntarily bucked up into the artist's talented hands. As he did so Ezio used his free hand to undo the clasps on Leonardo's outer tunic and push it and the chemise up and over the artists head baring the surprisingly well toned torso. Another finger was pressed against his entrance and slowly added along with the first. Ezio could feel Leonardo stiffen above him and whine from the stretch. To take his mind off the pain, Ezio bit down on Leonardo's nipple, tugging the nub of flesh between his teeth, licking hungrily at the skin. The artist tried to make his body relax, to accommodate his lover's touch, mewling as the assassin nibbled his chest. Then he saw white as the assassin brushed his prostate. Seeing this reaction, Ezio repeated his action eliciting another cry of pleasure from Leonardo's lips. Unable to hold back any longer, the assassin maneuvered Leonardo onto his hands and knees stripping him of his breeches and boots. Tugging his own breeches down his hips, Ezio took a moment to observe the beautiful sight in front of him. Leonardo's skin covered in a shining sheen of sweat, on his knees waiting for his touch, all his, no one else would ever see his lover in this manner except him. Gripping slender hips to steady them, Ezio slowly entered his lover's tight body burying himself to the hilt.

Leonardo bit his lower lip to stifle a wail of ecstasy as his lover filled him, barely believing what was happening. After so many years of longing for the assassin's touch they were finally joined together in the most intimate of ways. Behind him Ezio had stilled to allow him to adjust reveling in the exquisite hot tightness around his member. Caressing the back of Leonardo's thigh, he felt the artist shiver under his hand.

"Ayy…" the artist choked out, "move, please caro." Ezio nodded and started to pull out till he was almost completely out and then slammed back in forcefully, hitting that spot that made his lover see white. "Harder, fuck me dammit." Rather surprised at the request, but nonetheless pleased, Ezio smiled and placed a kiss to Leonardo's hunched shoulder.

"Si, then I shall enjoy pounding you into the floor." No longer concerned about harming Leonardo, Ezio set a brutal, fast pace pressing the artist's hips down to spread his legs wider earning a yelp as he did so. Not deviating from his vigorous rhythm, Ezio reached down between his lover's legs wrapping a hand around his aching member, stroking in time with the roll of his hips. His lover's body tightened beneath him bringing them both over the edge. Ezio's knees gave out and he collapsed on Leonardo, bringing them both down to the floor panting for breath.

"Ezio" Leonardo turned his head to look back at the assassin, "if you wouldn't mind, you're crushing me." Ezio chuckled and rolled unto his back bring the artist to cuddle at his side. "Much better" the artist sighed, inhaling the assassin's smell, happy and content in the arms of his love.

"Ti amo Leonardo" Ezio brushed dampened tawny tresses from his lovers forehead, pulling off his cloak to cover the two of them from the slight chill. Leonardo yawned loudly and laid head against the crook of the assassin's neck, ready to sleep.

"Ti amo, caro mio."


	13. Chapter 13 Nella notte lunga

Author's Note: yeah, this is pretty much the last part, may add one more chapter after this. Sorry about the long delay, work, vacation, all that jazz, but I'm back! Anyways, I skipped forward quite a bit here from the last chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, Ezio and Leonardo's time in Venezia will be covered in a different story. Here is everything post Venezia, well, ok, pretty much everything. Hope you enjoy, it's been an honor to write for you. Distinti saluti, Cass.

1499 - Monterrigioni

"The last of the Codex Pages are translated, soon I must depart for Roma" Ezio tries to keep his voice calm around Leonardo, knowing how upset the painter is.

"Si" Leonardo whispers, running a hand through tawny tresses that are just starting to show a touch of silver, Ezio feels he has caused most of them to sprout early. But this doesn't diminish the beauty of his love, if anything, it makes him more majestic. "How long?"

"A day or two, until the rest of the order can move into place to cause a distraction. Antonio and La Volpe will send word when it is time." Leonardo sits on the edge of the bed they have shared for the last nine years, ever since it was to dangerous for them to remain in Venezia.

"You will finally have your revenge" Leonardo says, not looking at Ezio, his sharp blues fixed to the floor, "but at what cost. Your life?"

"If I could, I would stay with you."

"Then please, I beg you, don't leave. We could leave Italia, go anywhere, France, Spain, Portugal, Germany, even England. Please" Leonardo looks at him with such desperation it is enough to bring the assassin to kneel before him, "it doesn't have to end this way. Killing the Spaniard won't bring you peace or your father and brothers back to life. It will only cause a cycle of further violence. Hasn't enough blood been spilt amore?" Tears stung at Ezio's eyes, torn between the longing for justice and to keep from hurting Leonardo. He wrapped his arms around the engineer's waist and rested his head in Leonardo's lap, comforted by the familiar feeling of nimble fingers running through his hair.

"I'm sorry. So sorry" at that, Leonardo knows his answer.

"Ezio, you're breaking my heart" Tears are rolling down bearded cheeks, Ezio sits up, pressing his lips to them to kiss them away.

"Then allow me to fix it." In no time both are under the sheets holding each other close, afraid to let go. Neither sleeps at all that night, understanding what tomorrow may bring. Just after daybreak a pigeon with a message tied to its legs arrives at the window. It is time. Slowly, Ezio pulls on his robes as Leonardo helps him strap into his armor and hands him his blades.

"You will come back" there is no request in the artist's voice, but a mandate that must be obeyed. Ezio nods and pulls down his hood, hiding his eyes from the world. "Or I swear I will take a horse and drag you from Roma myself."

"Si, I promise" he pulls the artist into a final embrace, running a hand over the shaking form in his arms, "I will always come back to you amore mio."

1513 – France

Ezio is sleeping in the garden. Or at least that is what he appears to be doing. In reality he is hunting a most elusive prey. His prey is wise to his tricks from so many years together, which makes the hunt all the more exciting. Sooner or later his target will show up in his Eagle vision, and then it is on. Suddenly, there is a flash of gold at the edge of his vision, and he springs into action. Sneaking around the house to the small wooded area nearby he tracks his prey, still slippery despite his age. Focusing his eyes he spies a fleck of gold from behind a tree. Quiet as a mouse he walks up and reaches out from behind the thick trunk to grab a broad shoulder.

"Found you" he kisses his lover, tracing still full lips with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the unique taste that is Leonardo.

"Well done, tracking a sixty year old man caro mio, what a feat" in his older age, Leonardo has managed to retain both much of his cheekiness and physical strength. He claims it is from a vegetarian diet, Ezio thinks it is from putting up with an assassin all these long years. "Where have you been hiding yourself the last few days? Not even Gambalto has been able to find you." Ezio chuckles at the mention of his son, the thirteen year old was already showing his father's special gifts, but had learned Leonardo's mastery of patience and picked up the same insatiable thirst for learning.

"Not hiding tesoro mio, travelling, don't tell me you've forgotten what time of year it is again." Leonardo's eyes widened slightly, it was April already. He had been so busy settling into their new home it had slipped his mind. "Happy birthday amore" Ezio brushed a loving kiss to his lips, pulling him into a tight hug. "Here, I thought you might like it" a cold metal object is placed into his hand, Leonardo sees it is a locket engraved with a eagle and lion "open it" inside was painting of the three of them, Ezio, Leonardo, and the child they had raised together, Gambalto. Family.

"Ezio" Leonardo said, stroking the picture lovingly, "its perfect."

"Really? You mean it?" Ezio preened at his lover's compliment.

"Of course, how can I not love it when it shows me everything I have ever wanted?"

1519 – France

Leonardo's health has been failing the last year, some days he couldn't even get out of bed. On those days Ezio just crawls under the blankets and curls up with him. On others his life and energy returns and he is a flurry of movement and sound, the Leonardo Ezio long ago fell madly in love with. Those days hardly anyone can keep up with him. But those days are becoming farther and fewer. Ezio just says he needs to rest and regain his strength, but in the back of his mind he doesn't deny the obvious, Leonardo is dying. Soon he will be gone and Ezio will be left behind.

Currently, it is another one of his bad days, the worst so far. Leonardo has slept most of the day, only stirring a few times, not even fully aware enough to realize he is resting on Ezio's chest. It is heart breaking to see such a lively person brought down to this low state.

"Ezio" the former assassin looks down to see Leonardo is awake, but his eyes are still foggy and far away.

"Here my heart" he shifts so that they are face to face, stroking his dear one's cheek.

"You've been dreaming again" Ezio whispers, pressing a kiss to Leonardo's forehead, "stay with me awhile longer."

"Si, that sounds nice" his eyes are growing more distant, scaring Ezio, "I would very much like to stay."

"Then stay with me, we still have so much to do." Leonardo smiles indulgently at him, "you still have so much to learn amore, so much to see, so much to create. And what would I do without you?"

"All roads come to an end. And you are strong still amore. You must teach our son the Creed." Ezio can feel his lover's pulse slowing, he is leaving him.

"Please, don't go where I can't follow" he begs, kissing Leonardo's fingers, "don't leave me behind."

"Silly boy" his breath is raspy and strained, "I will never leave you. You and I…we'll meet again. In another life."

"You'll forget me."

"Never…I love you." Leonardo closes his eyes for the last time and Ezio feels his heart beat slower and slower until…it stops. Ezio lets out a howl like a wounded animal, clutching Leonardo's cooling body to himself. He rocks him, begging him to come back. Then he remembers the experimental chemicals Leonardo kept in his workshop, among them, deadly arsenic. In no time he mixes a highly potent poison into a goblet of wine, downing it without regret. As the world starts to go black he manages to climb back up the stairs to their bedroom and climb back into the bed. He wraps an arm around Leonardo and closes his eyes.

"Wait for me at the gates, I'm coming" Later that day when the king's physician comes to check on the artist in residence, he finds that he has passed on and so has his life long friend Ezio Auditore, apparently the Tuscan noble must have suffered a heat attack from shock.


	14. Chapter 14 Li amerò per sempre

Final Note – Its finally here, the last chapter of the story. Sometimes, somethings are eternal.

2014 – Firenze

"Leo…amore…don't…please…don't" David was woken up by his boyfriend's thrashing and slurred speech. "No…don't go…please" Evan was prone to occasional nightmare, but rarely was he so agitated by them.

"Evan, caro" David gently held him down, moving closer to the head of the bed to avoid being kicked, "wake up, it's just a dream." Evan was slow to wake, a few tears sliding across his face as he blinked hazily at his partner. David smiled tenderly at him and wiped away the tears.

"You're alright" Evan sat up and pulled his stunned lover into his arms, hands roaming warm bare skin to assure himself further. "Thank God, you're alright."

"Of course amore, it was a dream." David sat back so he could look into Evan's brown eyes, but so as not to lose physical contact with him Evan held onto his hand like a lifeline.

"Someone was hurting you and I couldn't reach you in time and you died. You were screaming for me…except it wasn't my name you were calling, it was someone else's but still mine. I can't explain." David then remembered what Evan had been murmuring before he had woken.

"You also said someone else's name amore, you said 'Leo'. Who was that?" Evan shrugged.

"No idea."

"Dream of another life perhaps?" Evan knew David wasn't referring to a desire to a different life, but rather one he had perhaps previously lived. David was a Buddhist, believing in the middle path, non violence, dharma, karma, and the transmigration of the soul. Evan didn't share most of the beliefs, but he did love those delicious vegetarian curries David made every now and then and the yoga was a great way to both wake up in the morning and admire his boyfriend's body…

"Maybe, I think I like this one better though" Evan said as he pushed David back onto the mattress, moving to straddle his narrow hips, "Also, I'm quite fond of the view." David chuckled and ran a pair of large hands down Evan's nicely muscled back to grip his hips possessively.

"As am I, caro mio" Leaning up to kiss Evan, he moaned as the younger man began rocking against him. "Eager as ever I see…silly American…ayy.. so good, oh, mio Dio, si." Evan smiled down at the man beneath him, those sky blues darkening to a stormy sea as logic surrendered to heady passion. Before David he'd never been attracted to men, he had always thought of himself as a consummate ladies' man. Had someone told him two years ago that he would fall head over heels for a man he would have either laughed in their face or in some cases, knocked them out. But since meeting the sweet, charming, intelligent and artistic David he couldn't imagine ever living his life with anyone else. It was like coming home and finding his other half.

"Want you…always want you" Evan crawled down his lover's body with licks and bites, sampling every inch of the Italian's sensitive skin. Now situated between David's thigh's he pressed a kiss to the head of his lover's flesh, lapping up the pearly fluid there. The other man groaned and bucked his hips. Evans grinned up at him before leaning his head back down to swallow him to the hilt.

"Madre Dio! Cazzo!" The blonde gripped Evan's hair, bucking roughly into his mouth. Evan moaned around him and sucked as he began pulling back, adding in a scrape of teeth as well. "Malediozone! Don't stop" encouraged by his boyfriend's filthy language, Ezio sank back down, laving the underside of the heated flesh, reveling in the musky taste that was uniquely David. Looking up at the sweating Italian through dark lashes he smiled as he watched the normally composed David lose it. Finally he released him, a shining line of fluid connecting his lips to the dark erection. "Oh, bastardo!" Laughing at the Italian Ezio moved up to kiss him, growling when the other sharply nipped his lower lip.

"You're no kitten babe…you're a lion."

"Then beware my claws caro and don't tease me" to accentuate his point he dug his nails into the brunette's back, raking roughly down. Evan hissed at the sharp pain, gripping the blonde's broad shoulders. Reaching into a drawer in the bedside table Evan removed a bottle of lube. Dipping in three fingers Evan thoroughly prepared his lover before slicking his own flesh. Positioning himself at David's entrance, he slowly pushed in till he was fully sheathed in his lover.

"Dio…so tight… perfect" David nodded and wrapped his legs around Evan's waist to pull him closer. Soon they were moving in a slow unhurried pace with no sound except their harsh pants and the occasional moan.

"Ti…amo" David whispered as he pressed a sloppy kiss to his lover's lips.

"Love you too babe" Evan shifted to take him deeper, reaching between them to wrap his hand around his cock to bring them to completion. Sated, the two lovers curled up under the bed quilts with limbs entwined tightly as if to never let go of each other again.

'Good Morning, Beautiful  
How was your night?  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,  
it's a good morning, beautiful day!'

Evan stretched as the morning alarm came on, Steve Holy's 'Good Morning Beautiful'. He smiled and stroked a few blonde strands from the face lying on the pillow next to his. David stirred slightly, but quickly snuggled back under the quilt to block out the sunlight. The American moved closer and wrapped an arm around his lover. It was the weekend, and they had all the time in the world. Closing his eyes, Evan drifted back off to dreams of another life in city of canals and intrigue, where he was flying over tiled roofs to return home to a man with eyes like a cornflower and a head in the clouds. They embrace and kiss with a promise on their lips that they will always come back to each other again and again till the very end of time.

'Ti amo sempre'

'Ti amo sempre'

Ciao amici. Distiniti Saluti,

Cass.

2010 Anno Domini


End file.
